


Dinner Date

by blynninja



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cutesy, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr prompt in which Person A gets stood up and Person B jumps in to be their date and then asks them on a real one when fake date is over. Or something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date

She groaned, fiddling with her fork as she read the menu over for what must have been the twelfth time.

A glance at the clock told her it had been another five minutes since this date was supposed to have begun.

That made it a total of one hour and five minutes, which was excessively late, even for him. He was usually at least five or ten minutes late, but never more than 20.

She had shooed the waitress away apologetically four times already, smiling awkwardly and assuring her he would “only be a few more minutes.”

How long could she sit here and pretend that he was late?

How much longer before the wait staff suggested she just go home, or before she could convince herself to get up and leave?

It was date night, for crying out loud!

They had a standing date: always today at this time, and at this exact table.

The wait staff all knew them, and always made sure they had everything they needed.

Now they were all glancing at her worriedly, sadly, and it was beginning to get on her nerves.

As she was about to stand and just leave for the evening, a boy skidded to a halt in front of her table, taking a moment to catch his breath before announcing a little more loudly than necessary, “Sorry I’m late! Traffic was terrible!”

“Eh?” She blinked as he sat down, grinning at her.

Surely this was a joke.

She glanced around for another half-empty table, expecting to see some other girl waiting for a date and getting upset when she realized her date was with the wrong girl.

“Just go with it,” the boy whispered, winking at her. “My name is Hak, and I’ll be your date for the evening.”

She blinked again, tilting her head curiously.

Come to think of it, the name sounded a little familiar…

“Have you decided what you’re having yet?” Hak asked then, grinning at her. “Or will it be the usual?”

“What?” she asked, snapping back to reality.

Her usual waitress had returned, beaming at her.

“What can I get for you tonight, Miss Yona?”

Yona floundered for a moment, looking from the waitress to Hak and back again.

“I think we’ll both just go with the usual, Lili,” Hak said then, flashing the waitress a grin as he returned both of their menus.

“Of course! I’ll go put those orders in right away!” Lili grinned back, practically skipping to the kitchen.

“Sorry about that,” Hak smiled, turning back to her, and Yona blinked.

“You looked a little startled, and I really can’t blame you.”

“I… um… I think I need to use the ladies’ room!” Yona blurted, getting up from the table and making her way as quickly as she dared to the restrooms, ignoring the looks people threw her along the way.

She locked a stall behind her, breathing heavily for a moment as she processed what had just happened.

A boy had just shown up at her table, pretending to be her date, when the entire restaurant knew that he was _not_ her usual date.

How had he known that she was being stood up? And why did his name sound familiar?

With a heavy sigh, Yona shook her head to rid herself of the panic and stepped out to the sink, where she ran warm water over her hands for a moment to calm down.

She checked her reflection quickly, to be sure there was nothing embarrassing on her face. A light blush, but that tended to happen. It would hopefully go away before long.

With that, she headed back out to the table, settling herself in her chair with a smile.

“So, Hak,” she began, watching him glance at her. “Do you rescue dateless girls often?”

Hak grinned at her. “Nah, just the really cute ones.”

The blush got worse. Damn.

And he wasn’t terrible-looking, either. Tall, dark hair, and he looked like he probably worked out a lot.

Yona glanced away to see Lili and a couple of the other waitresses clustered at the bar, grinning and laughing as they sneaked glances at their table.

“Your boyfriend’s kind of a jerk for not showing up, huh?” Hak asked then, and Yona returned her attention to him, frowning.

“He didn’t even call or anything, right?” Hak continued, frowning further.

“Um, no, he hasn’t yet,” Yona replied, fidgeting with her napkin. “I thought maybe his phone was dead, or he had some sort of accident, but I haven’t heard anything.”

“Hmmm,” Hak hummed, settling back a little further in his chair to cross his arms at her.

“Well, he’s missing out, wherever he is,” he said quickly, frowning but then grinning when she looked up.

Yona felt her face flush and nearly excused herself to the restroom again, but Lili showed up then, offering to refill Yona’s water, and she sighed, handing Lili the glass.

“So, having a nice time?” Lili grinned, staring straight at Yona, who blinked and then quickly nodded.

“Of course!”

“Good!” Lili chirped, returning to the hostess station to check on something.

Hak chuckled. “Nosy Lili, as usual.”

“She’s not nosy!” Yona defended quickly. “She’s being sociable!”

Hak quirked an eyebrow. “Sociable?”

“Making polite conversation and taking interest in our evening,” Yona replied, frowning.

“Is that what you call it?” Hak asked, smiling rather fondly. “I’d call it gossiping.”

“I guess we’ll have to agree to disagree.”

“Guess we will.” Hak was grinning again.

It was a little disarming, that grin, and Yona found herself wondering if she had ever been mesmerized by a smile before.

Certainly her usual date had a great smile. But sometimes it was forced, like he didn’t want to smile but did for her sake, or for the sake of the staff, so as not to ruin someone’s evening.

“Earth to Yona,” Hak called, waving a hand, and she blinked.

She’d been daydreaming again. Oops.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” she asked, cursing the flush crawling across her cheeks.

“I asked what you usually do after dinner on these dates,” Hak answered slowly, watching her carefully. There was curiosity in his eyes, but something guarded as well, and Yona had to think for a minute before answering.

“It kind of depends. Sometimes we go see a movie, and other times there are musicals or other things at the theater that we both want to see.”

Yona watched Hak think about that one, tipping her head.

“Where were you supposed to go after this date?” he asked then, taking a sip of his drink as he watched her.

“Oh, um… We had planned to go see the musical that’s playing at the theater this week…” Yona replied slowly, frowning. “But Soo-won has the tickets, and since he hasn’t shown up yet…”

She glanced down at her napkin, frowning, and Hak hummed again, tapping his fingers on the table absently.

He stopped abruptly when Lili returned, carrying their meals, frowning a little as she chirped, “Here you are! Is there anything else I can get for you?”

“No, thank you,” Yona smiled back, meeting Lili’s eye for just a second.

“Thanks, Lili,” Hak grinned, though Yona thought it looked a little sad this time. Strange.

“All right, then! Enjoy!” Lili grinned, flouncing back to the hostess station again and striking up a conversation with another server.

Yona paused for a moment, sending up a silent thanks for the meal in front of her, and then began to eat, Hak pausing periodically to tell a funny story of growing up with a bunch of cousins, or to ask her other questions about herself.

She learned that he had a large family, though many were adopted, and that they tended to be a rowdy bunch. Her own family was tiny, just herself and her father, and she commented that it sounded like fun to have such a large family. Hak grinned back and shrugged. (“They can be a bit much sometimes, but they’re pretty great.”)

She learned that he liked action movies (big surprise) and was quite humble about his kendo accomplishments. (That one was a surprise, though it did help explain his physique.) 

Before Yona knew it, several hours had passed and Lili was clearing her throat.

“Sorry to interrupt, but we sort of close in like five minutes, so…”

Yona jumped, glancing around to find that the restaurant was empty save for their table. One of the other waitresses was vacuuming the entryway, looking eager to go home.

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize—”

“It’s fine!” Lili grinned, waving a hand. “I just wanted to let you know.”

Hak blinked, glancing at the clock, and then suddenly stood, heading for the door to the kitchen.

Yona watched him, confused, as Lili giggled.

“He works here,” she explained with a grin, and Yona blinked.

“What?”

“He’s a line cook. Some of us girls were mentioning that you were sitting here all by yourself for so long, and we were so slow that he got permission to clock out. And then he came to sit with you.”

Lili was beaming like it was the cutest thing in the world, and Yona felt the blush flare up again.

“He… He wasted his work time talking to me?” she stuttered, staring at Lili, who waved her hands emphatically. 

“No, no, it wasn’t a waste! I don’t think I’ve ever heard him laugh so much as he did tonight, so thank you,” the other girl smiled, and Yona felt herself smile back.

“Oh. You’re welcome?”

Lili beamed and then rushed toward the kitchen door, leaving Yona to blink after her, thunderstruck.

Hak had given up hours in order to keep her from feeling any more embarrassment?

Huh.

Hak returned then, a coat thrown over his arm, and offered her a hand.

Yona tilted her head, confused, and Hak grinned as he explained, “I wouldn’t be much of a date if I didn’t walk you home, would I?”

Yona blinked and then took his hand with a small smile. “I suppose not.”

She stood, pulling on her coat, and let him steer them toward the front door.

“Still haven’t heard anything from him, huh?” Hak asked a moment later, and Yona reached for her phone, frowning.

“No. A text message from my father, but nothing about Soo-won. No phone calls. Nothing.”

“I suppose it’s a little late for a movie,” Hak commented, sounding almost disappointed, and Yona looked up at him.

“What?”

“Nothing! Uh, did you drive over, or…?”

Yona shook her head. “I only live a couple of blocks from here. I usually walk.”

Hak nodded, slowing his steps just a little to keep better pace with her, and Yona smiled.

“Thank you, by the way,” she said then, glancing up to find him frowning at her.

“For what?”

“Rescuing me,” she grinned back, feeling another blush start up her face.

Hak shrugged, but as he turned away she noticed the hint of a blush on his face that probably wasn’t because of the cold weather.

“You don’t really need to thank me.”

Yona steered them down her street at the next corner, frowning a bit.

“Of course I do! Lili told me you punched out of work to have dinner with me. That’s kind of a big deal.”

And he had insisted on paying, too. He probably got some sort of discount, but even so…

Hak shrugged again. “I don’t even really need that job, or at least not tonight’s hours.”

“Well, still, thank you,” Yona said quietly as they reached her front step.

“You’re welcome, I guess,” Hak grinned at her as she reached for her keys.

He set a hand on hers then and she looked up at him, curious.

“I had a lot of fun tonight,” he smiled, and Yona blinked.

“I had a lot of fun, too.”

Hak was silent for a moment before he asked, “Would you like to do that… uh, for real… some night?”

Yona blinked as she processed the question, running it through her head a few times before it sank in.

“You’re… asking me on a date?” she asked, flushing, as Hak nodded.

“A proper one. After you’ve dumped what’s-his-name, I guess,” Hak smiled ruefully, rubbing the back of his neck.

Yona scowled. “Unless he calls tomorrow with a _really good explanation_ , I think _he_ dumped _me_.” 

Hak chuckled, a light in his eyes that made her curious.

“Let me see your phone for a sec,” he requested, holding out a hand, and Yona pulled the device from her pocket and handed it over, watching curiously as he entered what she assumed was his name and phone number.

“If he doesn’t get back to you soon, let me know and I’ll go beat him up for you,” he grinned, handing back the phone.

It took a moment, but eventually Yona replied, “Oh! You don’t need to beat him up!”

Hak grinned again, waving a hand. “Whatever. Let me know in a couple of days, okay? I really did enjoy spending time with you tonight.”

Yona felt a blush building again but tired to ignore it as she squeaked, “S-sure! Um, good night, Hak.”

Hak grinned, squeezing her fingers quickly as he replied softly, “Good night, Yona.”

He let go then, and Yona stood on her steps staring, even after he had disappeared down her street.

When her phone buzzed, she started and looked down to find a notification.

Ignoring it, Yona scrolled through her contacts and was surprised when she didn’t see the name “Hak.”

Scrolling through again, frowning, she paused when she reached what was definitely not a person’s name, but it made her smile anyway.

“ _Handsome Dinner Date_ , huh?” she said to herself, laughing a little. “Well, I suppose so.”

Grinning, she let herself into her building, humming all the way to her apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being longer than I originally intended, and I'm not super happy with the ending, but it works. I wrote it rather hastily when a plot bunny had to be let out. Hah.
> 
> I kind of like this AU. I might continue it eventually. We'll see...


End file.
